The prince
by mandy1316
Summary: Heero, es un principe perdido de Zanc, a la muerte de su padre, será llevado a un nuevo mundo en el que tendra que pelear con fuerzas mayores de lo que se a podido imaginar. Agradeceria mucho las criticas :D


El prologo, es el comienzo de una larga historia de catorce largos capítulos que publicare cuando termine.  
jeje, este esta hecho más a la carrera por lo que esta medio plano y tiene algunos errores, pero aun asi espero que les guste...

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Esta historia, sucedió hace mucho tiempo, no se sabe exactamente cuando ni en que mundo, pero lo único que sabemos es que es una monarquía en nuestro hermoso e inmenso universo. No podría decirte con exactitud si es verdad o no, pero toda historia empieza con un grado de verdad…

Un joven de 23 años y su tan querido padre, estaban en un teatro de su mundo: Zanc; su vida había sido muy difícil para él, sobre todo el simple hecho de no tener madre, pero ha tratado no pensar en ello ya que eso lo aflige mucho.

Su padre, es su mejor amigo, la persona que más ha amado, y no sabría que haría sin él. Por alguna razón, su padre tenía dinero, y lo único que hacía era pintar cuadros en su hogar; también le evitaba los temas sobre eso, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido que hacer preguntas que no vengan al caso, es de mala educación.

Su padre se había preocupado mucho por su educación por lo que lo había llevado a la mejor universidad de la monarquía en donde vivía, él lo que quería es que sea una persona de éxito, por lo que le había enseñado a defenderse y a tener una gran estrategia y destreza mental. Su mejor amigo, Wufei, decía que tenía una educación de reyes, que debía de agradecerle todo lo que él hacía por él, pero le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, Wufei siempre le había dicho que le tiene que decir a sus seres queridos cuanto los quiere por que luego puede ser demasiado tarde, pero él no pensaba en eso, ya que sabía que tendría para siempre a su padre.

Eran las diez de la noche, su fantástica obra de teatro ha terminado, la luna estaba en su mejor posición, y su luz era tan hermosa que te hechizaba, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos cobaltos. Sus cabellos castaños se blandían con el aire, lo que hacía que fueran hacia su cara. Después de que su padre y él conversaron con varios amigos sobre la obra, se dirigen al automóvil, esta vez su padre lo deja conducir, casi siempre cuando iban juntos a algún lado, su padre era el que conducía. Él se encontraba muy emocionado.

Se decidió llevar a su padre por el camino más rápido y seguro, que era por el parque Wing. Él y su padre solo conversaban sobre la obra, él aprendió a jamás tocar el tema sobre su madre, por alguna razón, su padre siempre lo ocultaba. Nunca había mencionado nada de ella, pero siempre se preguntaba si había algún contacto entre sus padres, pero era una pregunta en la cual él no tenía la respuesta.

Él siempre ha sido el orgullo de su padre, siempre había hablado bien de él, era algo que le agradecía mucho. Su mundo era casi perfecto, no había nada mas que le pudiera pedir a su padre, lo tenía todo, incluyéndole…

Cuando llegaron al parque Wing, iba manejando de la forma más precavida, pero eso no era suficiente para no tener accidentes. Un animal se encontraba en medio del camino, era algo que no había visto, la oscuridad era casi total. Él tenía un gran corazón, por lo que decidió evitar al animal, velozmente desvía el curso del volante, pero desafortunadamente no tuvo la suficiente agilidad para retomar el curso del automóvil, por lo que perdió el control total del auto y se estrelló contra un poste de luz.

Él escuchaba como llamaban su nombre, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el asiento del auto, junto a él estaba su padre, quién tenía heridas en la cara y el torso. Ambos tenían una respiración pesada, él se dio cuenta de que su padre no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, si solo hubiera agudizado sus sentidos, si solo hubiera puesto más atención en lo que estaba haciendo… Era algo irremediable, debía dejar que su vida tomara su curso. Su padre empezó a llamar su nombre entrecortadamente, su voz se escuchaba muy débil, su padre le pone una mano en el pecho y le dijo: "Escucha, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, escúchame con atención." Él intentó pedirle perdón a su padre, de su cara corrían lágrimas, su padre dijo de una forma casi ahogada, su cuerpo se estaba empezando a enfriar, "ella ya viene por ti, te amo", "yo también, perdóname." Cuando él dijo eso, su padre ya había cerrado los ojos, su cuerpo ya se había puesto tieso.

Él estaba seguro de que esos eran momentos que jamás olvidaría, pero ¿de quien estaba hablando, tenía cierta duda de si se refería a su madre o no… Pero una cosa era segura, su vida cambiaría para siempre…

Así es como empieza una leyenda, una profecía que será recordada, no en ese mundo, pero si en otros, su nombre: Heero Yuy, una de las personas más leales que el mundo pudo haber dado.

* * *

eso es todo, pronto soltare el proximo capitulo... pro les advierto una cosa, al llegar al decimo, no voy a dar más, si lo quieren terminar, compren mi libro! jaja

PONGAN SU REVIEW!


End file.
